The maddness
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: Part two of Stargates, Amazons, and Dragons. Please rr! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. MGM and the Sci-fi Channel do. Also names and references to Mutant X belong to Tribune, Fireworks, and Marvel. This is for fun, not for profit. I am making NO money out of this. I just needed to satisfy my muse!

(A/N: This is somewhere in season 4. The pairing is Daniel/Trisana if you haven't figured it out by the end of this story. This one is a sequel to "Stargates, Dragons, and Amazons")

"The Madness"

****

Ch. 1

****

(Daniel's office, SGC)

Daniel's POV

I paced back and forth in my office. I was supposed to be working on some alien language SG-1 had found on PX3-537. Nevertheless, I kept getting distracted. My mind was racing. Not from the new alien language to figure out, but I kept thinking about Trisana Fox. I finally just gave up on trying to read the language all together and started pacing, letting my mind ramble.

I know that I'm going to have to tell her sometime how I felt about her eventually. I thought. How am I going to tell her? Moreover, When? I don't even know how she feels about me. She might not even love me. Why is this so hard for me? A part of me asked. You are afraid of making a fool of yourself. That's why, another part me answered. Right, I thought.

There was a knock at his door.

"Come in," I said. Jack stood at the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. "Jack, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Jack paused and stepped inside. "Actually I'm a bit worried 'bout you."

"What? You are?" I paused "Why?" I sat down again, pretending to work as they talked.

"Danny, you've been a little preoccupied with your work since we got back from, the Amazon Planet," Jack said, sitting down across from him.

"PX5-369?" I said.

"Yeah, that one," Jack said. "Frankly, you're scaryin' me."

I looked up at him. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know Daniel. You tell me," he said.

"Uh, well, actually," I began.

"You've fallen for Tris haven't you?" Jack finally asked after a moment's silence.

I should have known Jack would have figured it out, I thought. "Is it that obvious?" I said.

"Oh, yeah," he said in a Jackly manner.

"Please don't tell anyone, Jack," I said desperately. That would be a disaster, I thought.

"Whoops!"

"Oh, you didn't? Alright, who'd ya tell?"

"Everyone on the base," Jack said slowly.

"Please tell me you're only joking, " 

I stared at him and noticed that Jack was trying to keep a big, broad grin from appearing on his face. Jack nodded.

"Well stop it. It's not funny," I scowled at him. 

Suddenly Samantha appeared at the door, panting. It looked as if she had been running around the base looking for the two men.

"Have you guys seen what happened to Tris?" she asked, still panting.

"No," Jack said. "We haven't seen her since we sent her home a few hours ago. Why?"

"What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"Janet thinks Tris is holding back something, because she's not saying much about what happened. She'll be fine," noticing the concern in my voice. "Janet's looking her over now. I thought you guys would like to know, if you didn't know already. I'm sure she won't mind if we see her"

Getting the hint, Jack said, "Right, we should probably go and see how she's doing,"

I glanced at them both. Would someone please explain to me why they are putting the emphasis on we! I thought.

"You can be very obvious, Daniel," Sam said, as if reading my mind.

"Yeah, he knows," Jack said. "That's what I was just telling him."

"Anyways," I said louder than I had probably would have. "We should see how she's doing."

The two nodded and headed to the infirmary with myself behind them. They stepped into the infirmary and walked where Tris, Janet, Teal'c, and even the General were. Tris lay in one of the infirmary beds. Her faced was bruised and her clothes were half ripped off. Janet had been finishing her examination. While Teal'c and General Hammond stood near by, watching.

Oh, God, I thought when I saw Tris up close.

"What happened, Tris," the Colonel asked softly.

Tris looked down and didn't answer. 

"That's what I've been trying to get out of her, Colonel. Her answers are short and very vague," Janet explained. She looked at Tris, who looked away. "I'm giving you a sedative so you can rest. Try to regain your strength," Tris nodded silently. Someone handed a folder to her, she opened and looked inside. She turned to the rest of SG-1 and Hammond. "She has two cracked ribs, so she is going to have to take it easy until she heals. At least several days, I insist."

"I was raped, alright," Tris finally said. I looked at her surprised and my concern for her grew. "It's no big deal. I took care of him," She looked at her friends. "Don't worry, I didn't kill him. I don't think I have enough power to do anything to anybody right now."

That was true, I thought. After SG-1 and SG- 6 helped a bunch of people evacuate the planet Tris had used up most of her power, reserved power, and strength saving those people. She was supposed to be at home, in bed, I thought. She probably just got restless or something.

A nurse gave Tris a sedative. Tris closed her eyes slowly and fell asleep. I need to tell her, I thought, as I watched her sleep. Before something else like this happens to her.

To be continued . . . 


	2. Ch2

"The Madness"

Ch. 2

****

Tris's POV

(Tris's Manor)

I was in bed, resting. However, I got restless. I don't like staying in one spot for long periods at a time. The last mission was tiring. I had used up all of my magic, which made me weak. 

I could not stand lying in bed anymore, so I got up slowly and went to my bedroom window. This was open half way to let in the night breezes. A walk couldn't hurt, I thought. I got dressed into some pants and a sweater.

I made my way down the stairs, across the living room, and out the front door. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I gathered up some strength in the wind. It's just until my reserves are at full power, I told the wind silently.

I walked slowly to a park a quarter of a mile away from the Manor. I enjoyed the scenery as I walked. I played with my Amazon necklace. That reminded me, I need to tell Teal'c to stop calling me Princess. It's embarrassing!

I was so preoccupied thinking about Daniel: how much I love him; worried about making a fool out of myself if I ever did tell him; my feelings about him, that I didn't notice a man in black and wearing a black mask coming up to me from behind. I tried to struggle to get away, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get free. He dragged me behind a big bush nearby. I screamed for help several times, but he punched me a few times every time I did scream and he finally covered my mouth and ripping off my clothes as he did so.

I had no choice but to let this evil man rape me until I would gather more power from the winds. Until finally, I got one hand free and threw the rapist across the grass with a blast of wind, hit a tree, and fell to the floor. He appeared unconscious. Good, I thought savagely. The last image I remembered before passing out from exhaustion, was Teal'c running up to me and picking her up. Thank god. It's Teal'c, I thought. I passed out after I told him:

"Get me back to the SGC, Teal'c" 

He nodded, and then I finally passed out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack, Sam, and Daniel stepped into the infirmary and walked where Janet, Teal'c, even the General, and I were. I laid in one of the infirmary beds. My faced bruised from when the rapist punched me and my clothes were half ripped off. Janet had been finishing her examination. While Teal'c and General Hammond stood near by, watching.

"What happened, Tris," the Colonel asked softly.

I did not answer. It was very humiliating for me. Some Amazon Princess I was, I thought. And I was supposed to be the most powerful person on this planet, possibly the whole universe.

"That's what I've been trying to get out of her, Colonel. Her answers are short and very vague," Janet explained. She looked at me. I turned away. "I'm giving you a sedative so you can rest. Try to regain your strength," I nodded silently. Someone handed a folder to Janet. She opened and looked inside. She turned to the rest of SG-1 and Hammond. "She has two cracked ribs, so she is going to have to take it easy until she heals. At least several days, I insist."

I couldn't take it anymore! These were my friends. Hell they're my family! I can't hide this from them. Knowing them, they'll just pry it out of me any way. One way or another, they're going to find out. It might as well be tonight.

"I was raped, alright," I finally said. Daniel quickly looked at me concerning. "It's no big deal. I took care of him," I looked at my friends. "Don't worry, I didn't kill him. I don't think I have enough power to do anything to anybody right now."

That was true, I thought. After SG-1 and 6 helped a bunch of people evacuate the planet I had used up most of my power, reserved power, and strength saving those people. I was supposed to be at home, in bed, I thought. I just got restless.

A nurse gave me a sedative. I closed my eyes slowly and fell asleep. I need to tell him, I thought, before she fell asleep. Before something else like this happens.

To be continued . . . 


	3. Ch3

"The Madness"

Ch. 3

****

(SGC, Infirmary, Morning)

Tris woke up the next morning with aches and pains allover her body. She opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was Daniel lying uncomfortably in a chair beside her bed, a book lying open in his lap.

How long had he been there? She thought. Tris tried to sit up, but her ribs started to hurt so she lay back down.

"Daniel," she said.

He woke up with a start. The book fell to the floor. Daniel looked around and noticed Tris was awake. He picked up the book and set it down on the bedside table.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Like I've been violated," she looked into his baby blue eyes. I could stare into those eyes all day, she thought. Tris snapped back to reality. "I'm still a bit tired and I'm achy."

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

She tried to sit up again. Tris groaned in pain. Daniel jumped up, got a few pillows and used them to keep Tris comfortable while she sat up.

"Thank you," Tris said. "Come to think of it, could you get me my sun glasses? They're in my office."

"Yeah, I'll be right back," Daniel said, then left.

In about 5 minutes he came back. He handed them to her. At that moment Janet and Samantha came over to see her. Tris put on the old sun glasses.

"What do you need those for?" Janet asked. 

"They're for seeing magic," Tris explained. "I put a spell on them when I was a teenager."

Tris spotted the Colonel and Teal'c coming over towards her and the others.

"Watchya doin'?" Jack asked.

"Tris is about to do some magic," Daniel told him.

"Sweat," Jack said.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys. But, I'm the only one who can see the magic," Tris said.

"Aw, nuts!" Jack said.

She looked down at herself and saw that she glowed. Tris flinched, it was so bright. She took off the sun glasses and rested them on her lap. Tris rubbed her eyes.

"Well, my magic is back," Tris said to them. "Even my reserves are full."

"Good. But you still have to take it easy. You have two cracked ribs remember?" Janet said.

"Yeah, how could I forget," Tris grumbled. She, then looked over at the Jaffa. "Hey, Teal'c?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"About the princess thing: please stop calling me that. It's just embarrassing," Teal'c nodded. And she continued. "And how in hell did you know I was at the park last night?"

"I went to you house to check up on you, upon General Hammond's request. I noticed that you were not home. You once told me the park by your house was your favorite place to take walks and watch the children play. So I decided to look there first." he explained, somewhat in a stiffly manner.

"Well, thank you Teal'c," Tris said. "I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't come."

"You would have been safe, Trisana Fox," he said. "You are a fine warrior and a survivor."

Tris blushed, but hid it from everyone.

"Tris, I want you to go home and try not to do anything strenuous," Janet said. "I expect you to come see me in a couple of days so I can check up on you."

Tris nodded glumly. She hated to take it easy.

To be continued . . . 


	4. Ch4

"The Madness"

Ch.4

****

(Tris's Manor)

Two days later Trisana sat on the couch, reading a book while eating a bowl of popcorn. It was all she could stomach in the last couple of days. She was interrupted, however, by the doorbell. She produced a ball of lightning in her hand. With the other hand, she opened the door. To her surprise Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel were standing at the door, grinning. Jack held up two boxes of pizza while Sam held a video rented from Blockbuster.

"Hey guys," she said slowly, still holding up the ball of lightning.

"A little paranoid, are we?" Jack said.

Tris looked at her friends then to her lightning. She grinned. "Just a little bit," she confessed. She squeezed the lightning into her palm and it disappeared. "Come on in."

"We aren't disturbing you are we?" Sam asked.

"Not really. I was just reading," 

"Excellent," Jack said.

"You don't mind if we barge in, do you?" Daniel asked.

"Of coarse . . . not,"

Tris looked at them as they sat down on the big couch in the living room, making themselves at home already.

"We thought that you might want some company, Trisana Fox," Teal'c said.

"You thought correct," Tris said, sitting down between Daniel and Sam.

Jack picked up the book Tris had started to read. "Scrying for the Future," he read the title. He looked up at Tris.

"I'm trying to expand my magic," She explained. "I'm just experimenting with it anyway. Seeing the future can be very hard and make people insane."

"Then be careful," he said. They all looked at Jack. "I heard Insanity is contagious." They all smiled at him.

"I'll get some plates and napkins," Tris said, getting up.

"I'll help," Daniel jumped up and followed her into the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping me, but I can get these on my own, Daniel," she said once they were in the kitchen.

"I want to," he said. "Besides

Tris reached up in the cupboard for the plates but grabbed her ribs in pain with a groan. Daniel ran to her.

"It's alright," she told him. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," 

She looked into his blue, concerned eyes. The two were less than an inch from each other. Their eyes locked. He looked into her green eyes as she looked into his blue ones.

Just kiss him, dang it! She thought.

You should just kiss her now, he thought.

What's there to loose, they thought. Daniel placed his hand on her cheek, bent down and kissed her. I'm glad he made the first move instead of me, Tris thought. Slowly they broke away. "Oh I'm . . . I'm . . . ," he stammered.

Tris, however, pulled him close to her, wrapped her arms around him, and returned his kiss. Daniel gently, not trying to hurt her, put his arms around her.

"You two, how hard is it to get plates and napkins? A couple of us are . . . Whoa!" Jack had walked in on them.

Daniel gave his "Whoops" look. Tris gave a "Thank-You-Jack-For-Ruining-Things" look.

"Sorry," Jack said. "Guess I should have knocked or something huh?"

"No Jack it's alright. Considering there's no door to knock on," Tris said.

Daniel grabbed the plates from the cupboard above Tris and himself. Tris grabbed the napkins from the dinning room table that was right outside the kitchen and went back to the kitchen to give to Jack.

"I'll take those for you," Jack offered. "You two probably have things to talk about." Jack took the plates from Daniel and placed the napkins on top, then left them alone, awkwardly.

"I hate to say this but Jack's right. We should talk about what exactly just happened here," Daniel said, finally finding his tongue.

"We should," Tris agreed. It was obvious that there really wasn't much to talk about now. Clearly the two were now on the same page. "Do you think this relationship would work?"

"If it doesn't, it would kinda be weird. Considering that we work together and all," Daniel said to her.

"I'm willing to give it shot," she smiled.

"Me too," he grinned.

"Good, now that we've got that out of the way we should go with the others," she suggested.

"If we're lucky there might be some pizza left," Daniel said as they started walking to the Living Room.

"What movie are we gonna watch anyway?" Tris asked.

"Well, Teal'c picked out the movie. So . . .,"

"Star Wars," she guessed the obvious,

He nodded. They stepped into the living room where everyone was eating pizza and they had just started watching the movie. Sam had to fend of Jack, and Teal'c from eating all of the pizza. If she hadn't, well, chances are there would be no more once Daniel and Tris arrived.

Daniel sat down, holding Tris's hand. She sat close next to him. They both grabbed a slice of pizza and began to eat as they watched "Star Wars". Tris put her head on Daniel's shoulder and watched the movie.

Tris had fallen asleep during the movie. After it was over Teal'c had carried her, gently, upstairs to her room. Daniel kissed her lovingly on her forehead, she didn't even move, made sure the house was locked up tight, and they left quietly.

To be continued . . . 


	5. Ch5

"The Madness"

Ch. 5

****

(SGC Debriefing Room)

Trisana stepped into the room late. Teal'c, Jack, Sam, Daniel, Janet, and General Hammond had already begun the Briefing for SG-1's next mission. Tris came late because she had been throwing up every morning since she had been raped a month ago and she is always exhausted. She was so tired because she had been trying to see the future using wind, water, or fire. But she knew it wasn't because of that. Tris had been showing symptoms that were all too familiar to her.

"Sorry I'm late General," Tris said, sitting down next to Daniel. "Did I miss anything?"

"We were just about to get started, Doctor," General Hammond said.

"Tris are you feeling alright?" Janet asked who sat across from her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she told them with a false cheerfulness in her voice. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that, well, you've been awfully tired lately and you can't seem to be keeping anything down for more than a few hours," Daniel told her softly.

"Well that's because I've been trying to see the future,"

"How's that workin' for ya'?" Jack asked.

"Not so good, actually. So far I've ruled out wind and fire. That just leaves water," Tris explained.

"Why don't you stop for awhile," Hammond said kindly. "I need you sharp for SG-1's next mission."

Tris nodded. That probably is a good idea, she thought.

"From what we could tell PX6-288 is nothing but rough country with forests, rivers, and lakes," Sam said. "There's no radiation or anything harmful in the air for that matter. And the UVA would appear to be just like earths, according to the MALP"

"Are there any civilizations there?" the General asked.

"From what the MALP could detect from the air, there are big cities scattered all over the planet," Daniel said. "They look Roman from what the MALP could show. However, it appears to be a war going on between 2 countries"

"Even so I'd still like SG-1 depart for Standard Recon at 1200 hours. Dismissed," Hammond turned to Dr. Fraiser. "Make sure to look Trisana over before they leave."

"Yes, sir," the doctor got up and went to Tris. "I want to check you over before you leave, Tris."

"Oh, I don't need to, Janet. I'm fine," she looked at Janet.

"Tris, I have orders,"

"Oh, alright then. I'm too tired to argue with you today anyway," Tris said.

They made there way to the infirmary. Janet checked her over, as ordered.

"Well, you perfectly healthy to me," she said.

"See! I told I was fine. I'm just worn out from learning to see the future is all," Trisana said, jumping off the examination bed.

"Hang on. I wasn't finished," Dr. Fraiser said, putting a hand on Tris's arm to stop her from leaving. "Tris you're pregnant. You've got all of the symptoms. You're at least 1 month into . . ."

"I know," Tris interrupted.

Dr. Fraiser looked at her, "You know?"

"I'm a healer remember. It's what I do," she said. "I got a home testing kit to be sure."

"Well it would have been nice if you could have told me,"

"I now, Janet. And I'm sorry," Tris said. "If it makes you feel any better, I haven't told Daniel about it either."

"It does make me feel a little better, I guess," Janet said thoughtfully. "You should tell Daniel, everybody really, because you can't keep hiding it for long. Sooner or later you're going to start showing."

"I know that," she half moaned. "Thanks Janet." Tris left the infirmary and started to get dressed for her next mission with SG-1.

The End

(Or is it? Mwahahahaha!!!!!)


End file.
